


Of Dancing and Feelings

by Un_dementor



Category: Carnaval De Cuentos
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing, Insecure Boys, M/M, Twins, despacito, i just had to get rid of this, i just needed to take it off my head, its literally my second time writing fiction/narrative, lowkey a song fic, probably not canon compliant, shit ending bc i can't write, sorry if this is horrible, spanish swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_dementor/pseuds/Un_dementor
Summary: Just the Amado twins dancing to reggaeton while making enchiladas and then Benjamicc dancing to "Despacito"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not canon compliant and really bad written but ever since JunkNight posted the tweet that "Despacito" was Benjimicc's song I had this in my head and I just needed to put it out there.  
> (I also wanted a Benji/Z moment)  
> Sorry for any grammar or any syntax mistakes, English is not my first language (but I'm trying)  
> Also, sorry for the ending bc it's not good.  
> Maybe I should put it here but none of these characters are mine, they belong to Bobby Merino (bless their soul)

It was a Sunday afternoon when the twins were lazing around in their trailer. Benjamin in one end of their couch with a book while Ezequiel was sprawled across it resting his legs on his Benji’s lap.  
   
Benji, taking Sundays off of what Ezequiel called his “beauty routine” was wearing a sweatshirt that covered only half of his midriff and gray sweatpants. He had his hair down and was wearing glasses. Ezequiel was in a similar state, wearing a sweatshirt dress and his hair in a messy bun. Since coming to the Carnaval, they agreed on keeping Sundays for family. Of course this also meant Amiel, though they weren't with them that often. Lately, thye had been more concentrating in “ringleader stuff” and wasn’t with them as often as they would like. Today, they’ve agreed on having a slumber party on their tent to make up for the lost time.  
   
Benji felt a stirring on his lap, meaning his brother was waking up.   
   
It was fun to watch Z come to their senses after a nap. The waking would begin from the bottom of their toes moving and legs stretching continuing on the middle, with their abdomen muscles twitching ending with the top, their shoulders twisting and chasing away the last of sleep. They took a hand to their eyes and rubbed them until they were finally awake.   
   
Benjamin couldn’t hold back a fond smile on his face. He loved his brother more than anything in the world. It was in moments like this when he realized how lucky he was of having them. As much as he missed the city, he knew he would’ve been miserable if he hadn’t followed Ez.  
   
He sometimes wondered how different their lives would’ve been if they hadn’t go with Amiel and lived in the Carnaval with them. He doesn’t dwell too much on those thoughts, he doesn’t regret making that decision.  
   
“JamJam, I’m hungry.” Ezequiel whined, now fully awake.  
   
“uhm, and that’s my problem how?” Benji answered, returning his gaze to the book he was reading.  
   
“Make something!!!!” Z interrupted again. With the tips of their toe he was trying to make the book fall out of his brother’s hands.  
   
Benji shot him a glare. “No seas webon y prepara algo tú. I’m reading.”  
   
“Always so mean JamJam!” They took a look to the book his twin has reading. “You’ve read that book thousands of times”. It was the book that didn’t had a single thing to do with the universe, contradicting the title of discovering its secrets. Benji always had this soft smile while reading it and referred to the principal characters as his “rain boys”; not that Z understands it. It has sounded interesting when he asked Benji what was it about, but they hadn’t had the time to pick it up. “Besides, it’s your turn.”  
   
Benji made a gruntled noise realizing his brother was right. Putting his book down, he got up, making his twin’s legs fall from his lap. He made his way to kitchen and started opening cabinets and the refrigerator looking for what he needed. “I’m doing enchiladas.”  
   
“Verdes o rojas?” Z asked as they were getting up. Although it was Benji’s time to make dinner, they always helped each other in the kitchen.   
   
He took his phone and looked for a playlist. Surprisingly, it was the one with music in spanish. It’s been awhile since Ez listened to music in spanish. Listening to it, he felt a longing of what was their home. They left everything back, but still, somehow, they never left their mexican roots. Maybe it was because it had a connection to their parents and the mystery they were for them. Maybe it was because it made them different from everyone else. Something special.  
   
“Verdes” He answered as his brother arrived at the kitchen. 

“Ay Mi Dios” was playing when his brother arrived at the kitchen. His brother started mouthing the words of the first verse while shredding the chicken. Meanwhile, Benji was preparing the sauce, cutting tomatoes and filling the blender with water. Ez starting dancing around the kitchen, trying to make his twin to dance with him. 

When the chorus arrived, Benji started to sing. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, it always made Z happy. Hearing his brother sing meant that he was happy and enjoying himself. Ze wished he could maintain his brother like that. But he knew that he could do as much with helping Benji as Benji could do with helping them. 

Both brothers prefered to deal with their demons on their own, but at the same time, they knew they could relay in each other when they got to too much for them.   
   
Benji decided to join Ez to their improvised dance floor on the kitchen after he was done with the sauce and putting it on the heater. “Ay Mi Dios” has long ended and “Vente Pa’ca” was playing now. The twins were having the time of their lives.   
   
They were moving their arms around and bumping the sides of their hips, twirling and making strange moves with their feet. At some point, Benji took Z’s hand and started twirling him, knowing how his brother loved when he did that. Laughs were drowning the space they were in. It had been a while since the brothers had so much carefree fun. It was a beautiful sight.

After a while, Benji went to check on the sauce. Realizing it was hot, he called for Ez, making them fry the tortillas. With their plates ready, they moved themselves to the island that separated the kitchen and the living room. Serving cream and cheese to each of their plates, the brothers began to eat. The light mood was still in the ambiance and they talked about what they did during the week. Benji wore a blush in his cheeks when he told his twin that Micc had come and visited him on Friday.  
   
Micc’s visits were suspicious at first. Especially for Amiel, knowing that Micc wasn’t the biggest fan of the carnival. They became less suspicious when Ezequiel showed in front of their tent because “the annoying red head is here again”.  
   
Micc’s visits started sometime after the banquet. They become more usual after Micc kissed Benjamin in an outing while searching for the crystal.   
   
After that kiss, it all went downfall. Benji would sneak at night to meet with Micc. It all took was a glance of something red and Benji would be soon all over the ringleader. 

All of their kisses were quick, passionate, violent things; teeth crashing against each other, tongues fighting for dominance and breaking apart with bruised lips and hair made a mess. Most of those meetings ended with heavy breathing and back ache from the uncomfortable positions and places they often found themselves in.   
   
Benji was not a stranger to casual flings, but he had no idea of what his feelings for the red hair man were. Were they friends? friends with benefits? lovers? the friends-going-to-boyfriends thing? were they boyfriends? He had no idea, and he was too afraid to ask.  
   
He enjoyed being with Micc, it was something electrifying, full of excitement and a little dangerous, but well, what was he if not an expert of making bad decisions?  
   
Though it was not only that with Micc. He would sometimes be sweet and soft and Benji’s heart would make a painful twist when this side of Micc showed. It was the tender touches and the sweet nothings murmured at late hours of the night.  
   
It specially showed when Micc put his hand on Benji’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss, but not giving him one. Instead, he would put their foreheads together, locking their eyes. Blue meeting brown for agonizing seconds until the anticipation broke one of them and they would start kissing.  
   
It would start slow and sweet. They didn’t last long like that, though. Both afraid of the feelings those type of kisses brought on them, they quickly turned into the fierce, passionate ones they were used to. The ones in which they had to fight for dominance. The ones that lead to heavy breathing and wanting more.  
   
It scared Benji how much he liked both sides of Micc. How quickly he accepted that this was Micc. Dangerous and venomous at one moment and soft and tender in the next one. It scared Benji to feel that he was falling. He could only hope for Micc to fall with him.  
   
“Oh, what for?” Z asked, bringing the other twin from his thoughts.  
   
Benji blushed.  
   
________________________________________________________________________  
   
After they had finished dinner, Ezequiel stood up to wash the dishes. They usually helped each other with cleaning up, but he could tell his brother was deep in his thoughts and better to let him sort them out. The playlist was still playing as background, playing one of Z’s favorites song, making the chore at hand less burdening.  
   
He was about to finish when a knock was heard from the door. From his view, Z could see a glimpse of red. Knowing exactly who was at the door, he let his brother get it. Smirking, he saw Benjamin froze at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This where Benjamicc dances

Benji stood at the door, mouth open and with only one thought in his mind. damn. Every time Benji looked at the ringleader he became flustered; his breath caught a little, his heart skipped a beat and a heat made his way from his chest to his cheeks.  
   
Damn you, Micc.  
   
Micc was wearing the usual color scheme of black and green. He had a green sweatshirt under a black jacket, black skinny jeans and black boots. His hair was tousled and his emerald eyes glinted with mischief.  
   
“Are you letting me in, Benjamin?” the shorter man spoke, smirking.  
   
Benjamin moved aside, letting the shorter man inside the trailer. Micc moved to one of the high stools in the island where just a moment before Benji and Z were having dinner, following behind, he sat at the empty stool beside Micc. He gave the red hair man a smirk.  
   
Micc completely ignored the twin at the sink on the other side of the island. Not that Z minded, he was more than happy to be left out of that narrative. As much as Amiel has told them, Micc only meant one thing, trouble. But then again, so did Benji. Z knew they were meant for disaster, but he wouldn’t take away his brother’s fun; specially not after seeing how smitten JamJam was with the ringleader.  
   
“Micc” Z spoke, surprising the two young men at the island “to what do we owe your gracious presence tonight?” Z tried to not let the irritated note be heard on his voice. He didn’t accomplished it. Well, there’s so much you can do when spoken to someone you don’t like and that was going to steal your Sunday night with your family.  
   
Micc looked at them, obviously catching the tone which he was spoken to, “Just in the area. Thought of coming and visit my favorite twins” He ended with sarcasm.  
   
Z snorted. Benji rolled his eyes.  
   
“Mhm” Z spined around, done with the dishes now. He shot his brother a knowing glance before retiring to the back of the trailer where the rooms were. Moments later, they returned with a black jacket thrown over their dress, white sneakers and keys in hand. “Well, I’m going with Amiel” they stated “See you later, Micc”. With that, they made his way towards the entrance of the trailer and within a minute, they were gone.  
   
As the door closes, Micc’s expression changed from guarded to open. He stood and made his way to Benji. Bringing his arms to Benji’s neck he seated himself on the twin’s lap. He brought their faces close and kissed him. Benji brought his hands to the small of Micc’s back, just holding him. Micc’s tongue darted out, licking Benji’s bottom lip seeking entrance. Benji obliged instantly and moaned when he felt Micc’s tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. Micc pressed himself closer to Ben, moving his hands from the other’s neck to their hair. He buried his hands in the mess of dark brown strands that usually were up in a pompadour; he fisted some of it, making the boy under him gasp. With that they separated from each other, trying to catch their breathe.  
   
Micc felt something like satisfaction looking at the mess of boy under him.  
   
Ben’s lips were red and swollen, his hair was a mess, strands everywhere, rich brown eyes glinting with lust, but also adoration. Micc smiled at his work.  
   
“Hey” he said to the tattooed boy.  
   
“Hey yourself” Ben answered; leaning again just to peck the red haired man lips.  
   
Micc’s heart fluttered at the tender of the action. He still wasn’t used to the care with which Ben treated him with.  
   
He grew up in an orphanage, and that by itself limited the amount of love he was given. It didn’t help that he seemed otherworldly, like he would never quite fit. His looks didn’t play in his favor. His red hair always stood out never allowing him to mix with the other kids, his green emerald eyes glinted with mischief and his smile was the one of the trickster. That was enough for the other kids to pick fights with him. He fought back as self defense but the heads of the orphanage never believed him. After a while, he was the one starting the fights; if he was going to get into trouble it might as well be because of something he was responsible for.  
   
Ben made him think that maybe he was worthy of being love. He really did unlock something within him. He never thought of having a romantic relationship. If he was shit with the one he had with Amiel and Eva how he could be expected to be involved romantically with someone? He knew he was attractive, he had the “bad boy” aura, (which wasn’t so much as an aura as a reality) that seemed appealing to men and women. He didn’t expect himself to be committed to anything that wasn’t his magic. But here he was, just on the edge of calling someone his boyfriend.  
   
This thing with Ben was intense to say the least. It was late night fast rides in the bike, nights at the bar grinding against each other, passionate bruising kiss and hard blow-minding sex.It also was quiet nights at the ferris wheel, star gazing outside the tent, cuddling while watching a Disney movie and Ben murmuring sweet nothings in Spanish when he thought Micc was asleep. He had never felt happier.  
   
He was brought back from his thoughts by a wet kiss on his neck. He extender his neck to give Ben more access when he noticed the music playing.  
   
“What’s that?”  
   
“uhm?” Ben payed no attention, and keep kissing his neck, making his way down to his clavicles.  
   
“That” Micc explained again “The music, what’s that?”  
   
Benji let Micc’s neck in peace, listening to the playlist he and Z were listening before Micc arrived “uh, I think Ezequiel left his phone in the cord. Before dinner we kind of have a dance session.”  
   
Micc smirked, thinking of the way he and Benji dance whenever they were out. Benji used music to seduce. He swayed his hips from side to side grinding to whomever he was dancing with, his hands roamed all over his body, and invitation that said “you can look, but you can’t touch”. It drived Micc wild when they were out.  
   
“Uhm, I wouldn’t have take you for the incestuos type” Micc joked  
   
Ben threw him a look and groaned “Not like that, cabrón”  
   
The song that was paying changed to english.  
   


  
No, you know I like it when I take you to the floor,  
I know you like this reggaetón lento,  
This ain't stoping baby till I say so,  
Come get, come get some more.  
 

  
And the it went back to spanish.  
   
Micc had heard the song, Ben heard it more often than not and he went crazy when they were playing it at the club. Knowing the song, his body was moving to the rhythm of it, giving Ben a slightly rigid lap dance. As the song continued, he came closer to Ben’s ear and whispered “dance with me”.  
   
Micc got off Benji’s lap and took the dark haired man’s hand to make him stand up. He brought them to clear space on the living room. A new song was starting playing and he noticed the smirk of the other man when he heard the riff of a guitar.  
   
_____________________________________________________________________  
   
Benji was surprised with the request of the red haired man. Micc didn’t like to dance, the only way he can make the ringleader to come to him to dance floor was to dance with other people. He like making Micc jealous and loved when he danced with him.  
   
True, Micc wasn’t very good at dancing, specially not dancing to reggaeton.They got out enough that the ringleader was getting better at it, specially because most of reggaeton’s songs had the same beats to it. The red haired man was getting better at being in sync with him when dancing.  
   
How could he say no to such a request? Specially when Ez’s reggaeton playlist is so good? So here he was, making his way to the center of his living room as “Reggaeton Lento” ends.  
   
The new song started playing; the first notes starting with a riff of a guitar. He got closer to Micc and put his arms around his neck and a leg in between the ringleader’s. He started grinding against the other boy as Yankee’s voice sang “Fonsi”.  
   
His hands went from Micc’s neck to his waist whilst making waves with his body. The shorter boy trying to keep with Ben’s rhythm. Though he was more familiar with how the other’s body move against his, he still struggled to make his body move to the song’s beat. As he was starting to match his movements, Benji started to back away from the ringleader, swaying his hips until he was at a nice distance. When he was apart from the boy he twirl, starting with the rotation of his hips all the way to his torso and head, his hands roaming his body until he let them down as the lyrics began.  
   


  
Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote  
Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)  
Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome  
Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh)  
 

  
As Fonsi’s voice was filling the living room, Benji started to put out a show. It started slow;  Ben’s hips were swaying, making little infinities with them. His hands were up his head, making the twin’s torso look longer and marking more obvious the waves his body was doing. He run a hand through his hair, making it messier before letting both of them fall. Immediately, his hands were in front of him, marking the little twerk his ass was doing. Every time his hips moved forward his arms locked at the wrist and when moving them back his arms were at his sides. His right hand went to his chest and started moving downwards through the center while he was going down on a squat. Now on the floor, his hands settled on his thighs as he was opening and closing them before going up arching his back, doing a wave from the top of his body to his hips. Still swaying his hips he moved his hands forward and with both pointer fingers, invited Micc to his space again.  
To say Micc was in awe was an understatement. He had seen Ben dance and danced with him in a rather sexually manner it almost looked like they were fucking in public.  
   
Ben always danced to seduce people. In clubs the twin danced for him; he uses it as foreplay. He lures strangers with the sway of his hips, closing his eyes and moving his head exposing his neck to whomever may be watching. Without a fail, someone would come behind the burnet, grab his hips and flushed them together. Ben would dance with the strangers, never taking his eyes of Micc until the ringleader had enough and would take the tattooed man away.  
   
Most often he led them to the bathrooms, where he would pushed him against a wall and kissed him aggressively. Moving to his neck and collarbones, leaving bruises until neither of them could control themselves and had to go into a stall. They have done enough of this that they knew what were the clubs with the cleanest bathrooms.  
   
It never made him jealous watching Ben danced in such a provocative with other people. He knew the man would never left him for any of those strangers; but he got strangely possessive of him. He wanted everyone to know that while Ben allowed them to dance and grind on him, at the end of the night, the brunet would always leave with Micc.  
   
Now, it was more charged because there were no other eyes looking the man. Benji was only dancing for him. Dancing with him. He didn’t wait a second and in two strides he found himself in front of Ben. As soon as he touched the other’s man hip, the dark haired boy turned and Micc’s chest was pressed to Benji’s back.  
   
   


  
Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)  
   
Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro  
 

  
Ben circled his hips, Micc finding himself in sync with the other man more easily now. They moved together as the burnet led them through the next lyrics. He kept it simple, aware that his companion took a while to match his movements, he swayed his hips from side to side; occasionally pressing backwards to feel the other man’s front.  
   


  
Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oido  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
   
Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito  


   
Benjamin changed the pace as the song reached the chorus. Still moving his hips from side to side he added a little of a circling movement, his upper body moving side to side in contrary from here his hips were moving. Familiar with the movement, Micc was fast to catch up in sync with the taller man. Benji put his hands over Micc’s as he started to bend his knees, sticking more his ass for the accessibility to slow drop. Micc worried as he felt the movement, flashbacks of him making both of them fall as he wasn’t very good at keeping his balance in a squat, with Benji on top of him and still trying to keep the rhythm. Luckily Ben led them in a small bend of knees before going up. They kept up the sequence as the next verse started.  
   


  
Quiero ver bailar tu pelo  
Quiero ser tu ritmo  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito baby)  
   
Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro  
Hasta provocar tus gritos  
Y que olvides tu apellido  


   
Ben turned in Micc’s arms, now facing him. He let go of Micc again. Moving his hips he walked backwards, hands roaming from his thighs to his neck, and back again. He twirled the same way he did in the beginning, making a wave with his body, ending with his right foot in pointe, moving it to side making his hip pop. The twin made his way towards the redhead again. Once in front of him, he put his hands on the ringleader’s waist and led them to the couch.  
   


  
Si te pido un beso ven dámelo  
Yo sé que estás pensándolo  
Llevo tiempo intentándolo  
Mami esto es dando y dandolo  
Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom bom  
Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom bom  
Ven prueba de mi boca para ver como te sabe  
quiero quiero quiero ver cuanto amor a ti te cabe  
Yo no tengo prisa yo me quiero dar el viaje  
Empecemos lento, después salvaje  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
cuando tú me besas con esa destreza  
Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas  
Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza, (oye)    
 

  
Ben made his way towards the center on the living room. As the verse started, he put himself in position. One of his legs was bent, making his hip pop again, he put it down, making his hip swing and put their feet together. Instantly he separated the other one, making his hip swing once again making an arch and ending in profile while his hands moved from his tights to the center and in front of him. He squatted a little, arms moving to the front and crossing before he twisted himself showing his back to Micc.  
   
Hands in his hair, he squatted low once again with a twerk and coming up. Making the same movement of crossing his arms in front of him, his chest went up and down while his hip were moving forward and backward. His hands went up again to his neck, he put a foot in front of him, making his hip pop twice before making a wave with his body and ending again in a profile position as he twerked.  
   
He came up bending one arm and extending the other at a chest level. The bent arm making circular motions at the same time he was making his chest go up and down, he walked three steps and changed arms, repeating the motion. With another wave, he was facing Micc now. His hands went up, crossing above his head and then went down, roaming over his body until they reached his hip. He separated them from his hip, palms facing forward as his upper body made small circles, he bent his knees in an open position and squatted a bit before he moved to the right still doing the movements with his torso. In the same position he moved his left arm to the front, making a fist. He brought back his right arm at his hip level and did the same upper body movement, but now to the left while his knees did an open and close movement.  
He did a wave with his torso to the right, putting both hands in his right knee while the left was in pointe making the hip pop once again. As the verse was coming to an end, he dropped to the floor in hands and knees, arching his back up and down he made his way towards Micc.  
   
He reached the couch and settled himself between Micc’s legs. He started going up until he was face to face with the ringleader. He was going for a tease of a kiss before going back to dance, but Micc was having none of it. As soon as Ben leaned forward, Micc throw himself at the tattooed man.  
   
__________________________________________________________________________  
   
at Amiel’s tent  
   
“¡Puta madre, dejé mi teléfono!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is not too confusing (like, the dancing part) most of that is Ben and Micc grinding against each other, not much science.  
> The part where Ben dances is taken from different videos
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTCSSDtr-OQ (0:06-0:13)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4a9uwV4nmo (1:57-2:06)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlZFE8v8Cu4 (1:03-1:10)
> 
> i think that's it

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not canon compliant but I imagine this set in the middle of ADS? Micc and Benji are relatively new so that's why they're still trying to figure out their feelings and if they're going to label themselves or not (idk, I just needed them insecure). Also, I love the Amado twins so much I just want to give them that little moment bc I do that with my friend all the time (yes, dancing while making enchiladas bc that's all I know how to cook)


End file.
